


Team Mediation - Felicity Smoak Style

by pengwinn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengwinn/pseuds/pengwinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John left the team. Oliver is stubborn and refuses to apologize. Felicity decides to give them a nudge in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Mediation - Felicity Smoak Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defying3reason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defying3reason/gifts).



> At the beginning of the month, my sister and I went to see Cher in concert. For the week leading up to it, we listened to lots and lots of Cher in the car, and while listening to this song we tossed around some ideas for fanfics while discussing our ship preferences for Arrow. Defying3Reason got inspiration for a Flash Rogues fic and this fic came to me. It’s silly and ridiculous, but it works with one of my favorite pairings for Arrow, so read and enjoy. 
> 
> For continuity’s sake, this fanfic takes place after Home Invasion, but before the part in The Undertaking where Oliver goes to John to apologize…this kind of makes that apology unnecessary. XD 
> 
> Also, it’s worth noting that although I was an avid fanfic writer in my teens, I haven’t written anything and posted it to the intrawebs in about a decade…so it’s been a while. Please keep that in mind when reviewing. 
> 
> Thanks!

After the failed mission at the casino (well, failure was a bit harsh. She did get the information needed, didn’t she?), Felicity decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. She’d only been a part of this whole secret vigilante-team-thing (Team Hood? Project Vigilante? She’ll work on that.) for a short period of time, but it was clear to her that Oliver was unable to operate any of it on his own. She was still there to make sure the computers were running properly, but she clearly wasn’t great in the field. 

That’s where John Diggle came in. 

Oliver Queen’s stubbornness and inability to ignore a certain brunette damsel had led John to throw in the towel and leave the team. 

Felicity had tried to convince Oliver to apologize. That didn’t work very well. He’d simply growled at her in his scary way and demanded they get back to the mission. 

Felicity had tried talking to John, asking him to come back. He’d chuckled at her and told her that until Oliver had the balls to come himself, he wouldn’t be returning. 

So, naturally, Felicity did the only thing you could do after trying (and failing) to get these men to talk like reasonable adults. 

She locked them in a room.

 

-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->

 

Oliver bounded down the metal stairs of the foundry, undoing his cufflinks and loosening his tie as he went. He’d had quite a long day and after the conversation he’d just had with Laurel, he wanted nothing more than to work off his frustration on the salmon ladder. It wasn’t until he reached the bottom step he heard the distinctive beeping sound and the click of a lock sliding into place. He paused, eyes narrowing as he took in the scene in front of him.

John stood leaning against Felicity’s desk, looking rumpled and annoyed. He eyed Oliver accusingly. “What is this, Oliver?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” 

Oliver strode over to the computers and jiggled the mouse, trying to wake up the screens. Whatever this was, it was Felicity's doing. 

“Get your hands off of my equipment, mister.”

Her voice sounded tinny and mildly distorted coming out of the computer speakers, but it was unmistakably hers. 

“I take it that text message begging me to bring you dinner was a ruse, Smoak?” Diggle grumbled. 

“You’re so clever. Yet another reason we need you back on Team Hood.”

“We don’t have a team name, Felicity.” Oliver growled in frustration. “What’re you doing?”

“After almost getting killed in that casino-“

“What?!” 

Oliver sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I got you out of there Felicity-“

“Yes, you did. My point still stands. We need John, Oliver. I’m pathetically useless in the field, and he’s the best back up you could ask for. You were wrong, and you need to admit it and he needs to accept your apology and agree to come back because we can’t do this without him. So I’m locking you in this room until you kiss and make up.” She paused. “Well, not necessarily kiss and make up, just make up, but really I mean, the sexual tension between you and Diggle is almost as thick as the tension between you and me or me and Diggle, I totally ship you guys, but that’s neither here nor there – 3…2…1. Back on point. I’m locking you in until Oliver apologizes and John comes back. I can hear everything you’re saying, so don’t even try to lie to me. Have at it, boys.”

There were a few minutes where both men stared resolutely at the floor and refused to make eye contact. The silence was deafening. Felicity was right about one thing, the tension in the room was palpable. 

After ten minutes of irritated shifting and annoyed grumbling, Felicity’s voice echoed through the speakers again. “Y’know, I didn’t want to have to resort to this. I really didn’t. But you leave me no choice. Seriously, you’re like a couple of kindergartners.” She sighed dramatically as her voice cut out and very 80’s sounding guitar riff thrummed in. 

Diggle and Oliver looked up at the same time, eyeing each other in disbelief. 

“She’s not.”

“She wouldn’t.”

“Oh, yes I would.” Oliver could almost hear the grin in her voice as she sang along. “If I could turn back time, if I could find a way…I’d take back those words that hurt you, and you’d stay…”

“Felicity, please…”

“I don’t why I did the things I did…I don’t know why I said the things I said…pride’s like a knife, it can cut deep inside…words are like weapons, they wound sometimes…”

Felicity’s voice faded into the background as the volume increased on the vocals. John sighed, shaking his head. “She’s really going to make us suffer until we talk, Oliver.”

“I didn’t really mean to hurt you…I didn’t wanna see you go…I know I made you cry, but baby if I could turn back time…if I could find a way, I’d take back those words that hurt you, and you’d stay…”

“I spent five years on an island being tortured. I think I can handle a little Cher.”

“I did two tours in Afghanistan. This is nothing.”

“Really? We’ll see about that.” 

 

-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->

 

“My world was shattered I was torn apart, like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart…you walked out that door I swore that I didn’t care (but he did John, he did!), but I lost everything (Diggle!) then and there…too strong to tell you I was sorry, too proud to tell you I was wrong (he’s too proud John, he’s too proud!) I know that I was blind, and oooh…”

“This is ridiculous! Felicity let us out!”

“You look like you’re cracking over there Queen. Our lovely blonde IT girl getting to you?” 

“Don’t look so smug, Diggle. This is getting to you too.” Oliver grumbled. 

“I’m not the one whining.”

 

-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->

 

“If I could turn back time, ooooooh baby! I didn’t really mean to hurt you! (He didn’t John, he really didn’t!) I didn’t want to see you go! I know I made you cry! (It’s okay to admit it, Diggle. It’s okay!)”

“Did you cry over me, Diggle?” 

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Queen. I didn’t.”

“If I could reach the stars, I’d give them all to you! (He would, Oliver’s very romantic.) And you’d love me, love me, like you used to do!”

 

-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->-> ->

After the fifth repeat of the song, Oliver had tried to tune it out and work out his frustration. If he was locked in the foundry, he may as well use his time wisely. 

After the twenty-sixth play through, the salmon ladder couldn’t even drown out the tinny 80’s drums. 

He lost count after the forty-third. 

“Fine Felicity! Fine! Just turn the damn song off, we’ll talk!”

“I knew you’d crack first.” Diggle chuckled, sitting up from his relaxed position reclining in Felicity’s chair. 

Oliver sighed in relief as the song cut in the middle of the second chorus and Felicity giggled. “Finally. Even I was getting sick of it, and I love me some Cher.”

“John, I’m sorry.”

Diggle quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Grumbling, Oliver continued. “You were right. I let my ties to Laurel color my judgment, and I let you down. I can’t promise I won’t do it again, but I’ll promise to try. You’re an important part of this team. We need you.”

“Was that so hard?” 

“No, I suppose not. Care to let us out, Felicity?” Oliver smiled when he heard the door beep. “Thank you.”

Diggle seemed to accept the apology and nodded. “So Oliver, it’s almost midnight on a Friday. I bet she’s home. What’s the plan?”

“Plan, what do you mean plan?” Diggle’s smile matched Oliver’s when he heard the nervous tone to Felicity’s voice.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Btdubbs, the Cher concert was AMAZING. It was everything you could ever want in a concert by a Gay Icon. She even came out wearing this outfit, which still fits even though she's pushing 60. The woman's incredible. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsKbwR7WXN4


End file.
